The Bizarre Bunch
by Roxanna Santini
Summary: Violet, Sunny, and Klaus meet their long lost sister, Roxanna and they move into a house, not knowing Olaf had a new crowd, and has much, much more in store for them...


Violet, holding Sunny, and Klaus stepped into the cab. Mr. Poe looked at them franticly.

"Eh, children! Get back here!" Mr. Poe yelled.

But it was no use, because Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were long gone. Sunny looked at Violet.

"Bye bye Poe?" Sunny said with her head turned to the side.

"Yeah, Sunny. Yeah…" Said Violet, realizing all the bad days would finally be gone and they would finally get to MAYBE get to act like normal children. She smiled at Sunny and looked at Klaus. Klaus looked back at Violet and saw her smile. He hadn't seen her smile in a while and in warmed him inside to see his older sister's smile. He then looked at Kit Snicket.

"How do you know us?" Klaus said.

"Well I don't necessarily know YOU," said Kit. "I know, or should I say knew, your parents," Kit smiled.

"Mama Dada?" Sunny said.

"Yeah Sunny," said Klaus.

They looked at the driver of the cab. There was something, odd, about him. He looked at them with an evil grin. The cabbie was driving, and looking at them at the same time. He, of course, wasn't looking at the road. Violet looked out the windshield and screamed.

"Watch out!" she screamed, opening the door or the cab, getting ready to jump out.

The cab rammed into the rocks, but Violet, holding Sunny, and Klaus, all jumped out of the car. But…Kit and the cabbie did not. Violet, Klaus and Sunny started running away. They stopped about 30 feet away from the crash and watched, with their hearts in their throat. Sunny closed her eyes and Violet covered her mouth as the car burst into flames.

"Kit!" Klaus yelled. He started to run towards the car but Violet stopped him.

"Klaus," she said, a tear in her eye. "She is probably already gone." She frown at him.

Klaus looked at the look in Violet's eyes. He knew she was right. Klaus looked at the ground, then at the burning car.

"Another fire.." he said looking back at Violet.

"Kitty go bye bye?" said Sunny.

Violet and Klaus looked at Sunny. They didn't say anything. Violet kissed Sunny's forehead and they started walking towards the car.

They got to the car but didn't look at it. Instead, they just walked passed it, trying to forget another loss of someone they had just met.

Sunny wasn't really sure what had just happened but by the look on her siblings face, she could tell someone had died. She hugged Violet tightly. She looked onward and saw a little spec, moving in the distance.

"Look!" Sunny said, pointing to the spec.

Violet and Klaus looked closer at the spec.

"It's a person!" said Klaus.

They started running towards the person. As they got closer, Violet looked more closely at the spec.

"It's a girl around the age of like…5 I think…" Violet said.

They caught up with her.

"Hey!" Sunny said.

The girl turned around and stepped back. The girl was going a little crazy because she hadn't been in human contact for a long time now. She put her hands up to them.

"Get away!" the girl said.

Violet got closer to her. Klaus followed and Sunny smiled.

"It's ok" Violet said. "We're lost too" she was assuming that the girl was lost.

The girl looked at them with a scared look on her face. "How – How'd you know I was lost?" she said.

"A lucky guess." Klaus said. He took her hand. "You look lonely. Walk with us"

"Where are you going?" the girl said.

"Anywhere" Sunny said smiling. "Me Sunny"

"Oh and I'm Violet, and, this is Klaus." Violet said, pointing to Klaus.

"I'm Roxanna" the girl said.

They began to walk down the road. The Baudelaire's asked Roxanna who her parents are. She said she didn't know, but she knew her last name was Baudelaire. Sunny, Klaus and Violet gasped and stopped.

"That's out last name." Violet said.

"No way" Roxanna said.

"Yes way" Sunny said.

"What happened to your parents?" Klaus asked.

"I think they died in a fire while I was gone." Roxanna said.

"Where were you?" Violet said.

"Well when I was born, all I remember is my mother's sweet face telling me that she couldn't keep me. I don't know why. Anyway she brought me too the orphanage and just a few weeks ago it burnt down and everyone init died, but I got out and I've been walking since then." Roxanna said.

"Our parents died in a fire." Klaus said. "I think we might be related. I do remember something about mother being pregnant before Sunny. But then I never met the baby so I thought it was all just a dream"

"Me too…" Violet said.

"Strange..." said Sunny.

They walked on and got to know more about each other. Then they came across a town.

"Where are we?" Roxanna said.

"I don't know…" Klaus said, picking up Roxanna.

They went to the nearest shop and went inside. The shopkeeper was sleeping. They looked around and Sunny saw cooking utensils.

"Mmm!" she said reaching for it.

"No Sunny." Violet said, pulling her away from the stuff.

Roxanna looked around.

"I'm hungry" she said. She dug deep into her pocket and pulled out 6 dollars.

"Where'd you get that money?" Violet said, taking it from her.

"I took it from Miss June right before the fire." Said Roxanna.

Violet didn't care who Miss June was. She went straight to the food aisle. She took a basket and put some nice, healthy and yummy food inside the basket. She knew she could but more, but she needed to keep some just in case they needed some later. She went to the shopkeeper.

"Sorry Sunny we can't get any cooking utensils" she smiled at her and Sunny frown. She rang the bell at the counter and the shopkeeper woke up.

"What? What? Am I fired?" the shopkeeper said.

"Uh, no. I want to buy these things." Violet said, putting the basket on the counter.

"Oh, yes, of course." The shopkeeper said, adding up all the prices. "Your total comes to $2.43."

Violet gave him the money and the shopkeeper said that Violet could keep the basket. She kept all the groceries in the basket and left the shop, Klaus still carrying Roxanna and Violet still carrying Sunny, they went back into the town.

"Can I get down?" Roxanne said.

Klaus put her down and they kept walking. Roxanna was still walking when she just stopped, looking at the ground, and she began to dig.

"Roxanna what are you doing?" Violet said.

"Digging" Roxanna said.

She kept digging and got to a metal plate. She pulled it out and it was a small box. She opened it and looked inside, as she gasped. She closed the box and put all the dirt back in the hole, taking the box to Violet.

Violet opened the box. "Oh my god!" she said. She gave the box too Klaus.

"Roxanna? How'd you know this was there?" Klaus exclaimed.

"I sensed it I guess…" Roxanna said.

Just then, inside the box, was money, and lots of it. Almost like 157,000$. Klaus looked around and whispered to Violet.

"Do you know what we could do with this? We could buy a house!" he whispered in Violet's ear.

Violet gasped. "You're right…" she said covering her mouth. "I'll need to get a job…"

They went over to the houses. "For sale! For sale!" Sunny said, pointing to a house with a 'For Sale' sign on it.

Violet took a flyer. "It's 10,000$. We can afford that…" She knocked on the door and the owner answered. "Uh, can we buy your house?" Violet said, taking 10,000$ out of the box and giving it to her.

"Sure!" the woman said, taking the money. "Give me 1,000 more and the furniture in here is yours too."

"Do you have at least four beds?" Klaus said.

"Yes." The woman said.

"We'll take it!" Violet said, giving her 1000$ more dollars. The woman stepped out side and ran off. Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Roxanna ran into the house. They closed the door, finding the keys on the table, they looked around.

"We can afford some more food." Violet said. Taking out 10$ and starting towards the door. "Klaus your in charge." She stepped outside, leaving the keys.

Violet went back to the shop and bought some cooking utensils and come cooking recipes. She bought water and juice. Then she bought a hairbrush, toothpaste, a book for Klaus (hoping he hadn't read it already), and 3 toothbrushes. She went to the counter, surprised that the shopkeeper wasn't sleeping, and gave him thirty dollars. He gave her 15 dollars and 30 cents back. She went to her new home and smiled, walking in. She set the recipes and the cooking utensils in the kitchen. Sunny got started on dinner and Roxanna looked around the house. Klaus began to read the book Violet got. He had never read it before and it was very interesting. 'June Bug Attacks Burnard City' was the title. Violet tied her hair up and began an invention with some things she found around the house. She wanted to make an alarm system. She began and everyone was doing what they wanted.

Roxanna went into the backyard and started digging. She was digging in every corner of the yard. She found a spoon. She then found a jacket, then a camera. She took the camera inside.

"Lookie what I found!" she said waving it in the air. She tried to take a picture. "It's broken." She said.

"No it's not." Violet said, taking it and trying to get it to work. "Oh well I guess it is…" she took it apart and used some of it for her invention. "Perfect." She said, holding it up. She used some working batteries, the camera lens and tube, wires she found laying around, and a bell to make an alarm system. She made the wires, batteries and lens and tube into a video camera. It had an on and off switch. When they came inside, and all of them were inside, they would turn it off; because they would probably tell it they heard someone coming in. If they left the house, they would turn it on, and when they went to bed, they would turn in on. When it was on, and someone walked in the door, the bell would ring really loudly for 3 seconds. That's why they had to turn it off right away when they got inside.

Roxanna looked at Violet. "Wow you maded that didn't you?" she said smiling.

"Yeah I did." Violet said proudly.

Sunny cooked dinner and Violet helped her bring the plates out into the living room. They had Pasta Putenesca and it did remind them of Count Olaf, but it was their favorite dish, so they had it anyways.

"Wow Sunny this is good!" Klaus said.

"Yeah Sunny good job!" Violet said. "You'll make a great chef one day."

"Yep Sunny this is yummy!" Roxanna said smiling.

Sunny smiled and said, "I know. Thank you"

Both Klaus and Violet knew that Sunny was growing up. Her vocabulary was growing, her body was growing. Let's face it. She wasn't a baby anymore. Everything was wonderful for the Baudelaire's. They were so happy. Happy like they hadn't been in a long time. It was thanks to Roxanna too. She was sweet and a little cutey, just like Sunny. They were all, once again, a big happy family.


End file.
